With the continued rise in the use of all kinds of digital media comes a corresponding demand for digital data storage solutions. Home consumers and professionals alike demand portability, flexibility, expandability, and ease of use, for example, in digital data storage systems. Hence, data storage system designers and engineers work to meet such demands.
Any approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.